


Bubbling Up

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the now (seemingly) abandoned 12C challenge for the prompt 'bubbles.' Bill has a surprise for his friend in those awful last days before her cancer is sent into remission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbling Up

“This better be good, Admiral,” the president groused as she allowed him to help her into the suite on Cloud Nine. 

Bill opened the door to the head to let her judge for herself. He knew he’d done well by the president’s surprised gasp as she took in the sight of a steaming bathtub, bubbles glittering invitingly in the light.

Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered her gratitude, the gift of something to soothe the pain and take away the chill more precious than she could put into words.

Adama turned to go. His heart broke when she called him back and softly admitted she wasn’t strong enough to get into the tub alone.

They locked eyes as he helped her out of her clothes, the awkwardness of the situation relieved by the silent conversation that passed between them. 

_Thank you, Bill. You have no idea how much this means to me. How much you mean to me._

_I’m so sorry, Laura. I wish I could do more. I wish we had more time._

He helped her slip under the bubbles, eyes on the wall, and smiled when she moaned in ecstasy as the water began working its magic. He made to retreat again.

“Oh no, Bill. Get over here and help me reach my back.”

He grinned -- he’d been married and therefore recognized an unspoken request for a back massage when he heard one -- and moved to fulfill it. He tried not to think about the softness of the skin under his fingers and how his friend arched into his touch, giving playful orders. It seemed unconscionable this beautiful, alive creature was in her final days of life.

He hoped she was too absorbed by the water to notice his tears falling onto her back.


End file.
